


Dress up

by Hushka



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushka/pseuds/Hushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki couldn't resist any longer.  He had to try it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress up

Tamaki was curious and anxious about a certain dress in the changing room. He waited patiently until everyone left the Music Room. ‘The twins won’t mind if I try it on’ grinning mischievously. He pulled the dress off the rack designed by the Hitachi twins’ mother. The color of the dress is aqua blue with shimmering small jewels giving the accent of diamonds with an open back. It had a slit on the right side of the dress to show off his porcelain complexion of his leg. Intently admiring the dress he started to put it on. ‘Wow!’ he thought to himself, ‘this dress is perfect on me’ as he twirled around the mirror feeling so girly. As Tamaki was playfully experimenting with the dress he did not know that a certain someone was watching.

He inspected himself and placed a finger on his chin thinking deeply. “Ah-ha … I need white gloves” and began searching. ‘Found them!’ and he slowly slid the white glove up one hand and then the other. ‘I have to show off my facial features’ deep in thought. Then he searched for make-up. You got to have make-up to look exquisite. “Yes … pink lipstick and some light eye shadow will do” he cheerfully added. He finished the touches of the make-up and checked himself out one more time in the mirror. His blonde hair shined liked the sun giving off a wondrous glow, “Beautiful” as he stood with a pleased smile. 

“Beautiful indeed” said the husky voice behind the curtain. Tamaki stood frozen blushing furiously in front of the mirror when he felt the arms hug around his waist. He gulped. “I never thought you fancied wearing dresses and make-up too” chuckling while nudging on Tamaki’s neck. “Kyoya…well…I-I can explain…you see…uhmm…I wanted to make sure that t-the…” he tried not to stutter and come up with an excuse but it was an epic fail. Kyoya turned Tamaki around so that he was facing him but holding tightly. ‘Man! He feels so good’ as he tried to concentrate. “So … are you going to continue to stutter” as he slightly tilted his head and inched closer to Tamaki’s lips “or do I have to kiss you?” Eyes wide open reflecting sparkling blue eyes which matched the dress perfectly; he opened his mouth slightly to say something when he felt the soft lips on his. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the brunette and gave a pleasurable low moan feeling his arousal. ‘Oh my’ he gleefully thought and continued French kissing the other.

As their lips parted from kissing, Tamaki looked deep into the eyes of the young man’s onyx eyes before him. “You won’t say anything … will you Kyoya?” questioning him but breathing raggedly and slightly embarrassed. “No. This – is – for – my – eyes – only – and – no – one – else” as he spread butterfly kisses along Tamaki’s neck and sliding his hands up and down his back, which the dress gave him full view. “You know … I believe you should be Mommy in this relationship? Wouldn’t you agree?” giving off a lustful look that made Tamaki weak. 

“So … you don’t mind me wearing dresses and make-up just for you?” as Tamaki played with the buttons of Kyoya’s shirt. “Not at all” grinning widely as Kyoya slid his hand up the slit of the dress feeling Tamaki shiver. ‘This is going to be fun’ Kyoya thought amusingly. Both chuckling and loving each other in the changing room, the twins were outside the door listening in.

“See … I told you it would work” said Hikaru. “Tono IS the Mommy in the relationship” as he whispered to Kaoru. “You’re right … let’s go home and have mom design a red dress with black leather” Kaoru said with a devilish grin. “I can’t wait to find out what kind of reaction Daddy will get!” With that thought in mind, holding hands both left to plot their next plan. 

As for Tamaki and Kyoya in the changing room; just use your imagine. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. I was feeling girly. :)


End file.
